


Sweater Weather

by rnr4ev



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: My gift for nagamas, a short little fic about Yarne and Panne being cute.feat. Yarne's anxiety for his mother's well being, Panne's playfulness and Gerome and Cherche's sewing habitAlso yes, the title is unoriginal, I know





	Sweater Weather

It starts simple and small, as many things do. Panne sneezes, nose scrunching up. It’s quick and relatively quiet but the panic that follows is anything but.   
Yarne has grown in many ways, he no longer dogs his father’s steps questioning his faithfulness and he no longer runs quite so frequently in the face of battle. But sometimes it’s the mundane, everyday things that are the least unexpected in times such as this.

It goes like this, Yarne and Panne are sitting near the outskirts of camp. His mother is showing him how to see the early signs of winter creeping into the environment. When she pauses, nose twitching, twitching then,

“Achoo”, she sniffles and then goes back to describing the scent of frost in the tips of the grass as if nothing had happened.

Whatever she says though, is lost to Yarne. Yarne, keeps himself in prime health, he has never gotten sick, he stays away from anyone with so much of a hint of a sniffle and always always washes his hands thank you very much. But Yarne also hasn’t had to live surrounded by the company of so many others for such an extended period of time either. Can taguels even get sick? Do taguels have the same diseases as humans? Are human diseases lethal to taguels? A near sea of never ending questions springs to his mind.

His mother must misinterpret his anxiety for restlessness because she lets out a soft sigh before shifting. He looks up at her thrown out of his musings for a second. Her eyes twinkle in the dusk, and she rumbles,  
"The first taguel back gets dibs on dinner" and starts running before Yarne can even shift. He catches up to her as she comes to the entrance of camp, skidding to a halt before a terrified looking Fredrick, who momentarily startled drops a surprising amount of pebbles and rocks from his hands. His mother takes that moment to shift back and slip into camp and Yarne has a sneaking suspicion that his mother or worse, Morgan, is going to make him do more agility training and drills in his future. He can run (away) just fine thank you very much.

Once in camp, Yarne seeks out the first and most knowledgeable person he can find. Unfortunately for both of them the first person that crosses his path is not Laurent or Morgan like he had hoped but instead Gerome, headed towards the grounds where both Wyverns are kept. 

He grabs Gerome’s shoulder who looks at him in surprise, or annoyance, it’s hard to tell when his face is obscured behind that mask. Nevertheless, Gerome sighs and lets Yarne explain his worries as they approach the Wyvern enclosure together. 

“What am I going to do? I was so worried that I’d stop existing if my parents weren’t together or if my father died but what if my mother gets sick. I don’t know how to care for a sick taguel, I don’t even-”

Gerome cuts him off, as he goes to unlatch the gate,   
"Maybe she just sneezed in reaction to the change in whether, why don’t you give her a scarf or something or ask if she’s allergic to anything?" He points out.  
Before Yarne can say another word, Gerome has slipped into the makeshift enclosure and is contentedly scratching Minerva under her chin.

By the time Yarne makes it to the dining tent, most everyone has already eaten. There’s a cup of Robin’s carrot stew left in his usual spot that he takes somewhat dejectedly. After Gerome, he’d talked to Laurent, who suggested documenting down all the observable habits of his mother and then testing different medicines out with her, he’d asked Morgan, who’d furrowed their brow before running off to go ask if Robin had any advice, Robin had given him a huge book full of treatments for common illnesses and the prevention of him, but the book only discussed humans, not taguels. He’d even sought out his father, who had simply told him that Panne had never gotten sick as long as he’d known her. None of their answers were particularly helpful, which meant that Yarne was stuck, waiting anxiously to see if any other signs of poor health reared their ugly heads.

As he finished his dinner and headed towards his tent he noticed Cherche sitting next to a big bucket of fabric. Unbidden, Gerome’s advice came to mind.

“Hey, Cherche?” He asked, approaching her.  
“Hmm, she looked up from the blue fabric she seemed to be measuring”.   
“You know how to sew right? Is it possible you could teach me?” Yarne asked  
Cherche covered her mouth and let out a small laugh. Yarne’s ears drooped and he started to walk away, rejected.  
“Wait dear, I only laughed because you reminded me of something funny from earlier today. I’m not sure I have quite enough time to help you out but my son may be able to help you. Don’t tell him I told you this, but he seems to have my fondness for sewing.” Yarne nodded, and then almost collapsed under the massive pile of fabric she handed over to him.   
"Here’s some fabric and some extras in case you need it." she bid him good night.

Sewing was hard, or at least it was with Gerome as a teacher. Half the time he ended up grabbing the fabric out of Yarne’s hands to redo a stitch or to fix some minute detail. But finally, two weeks later, the final product didn’t look all that terrible.

Lazy snowflakes were falling from the sky as Yarne approached his mother. She was sorting out herbs, some of which Yarne recognized but others he did not. She turned to face him as he approached.

“Good, your here, I have something for you, just give me a moment.” She turned back to her herbs and Yarne took a tentative seat. Morgan had insisted that he wrap his present for his mother so he took the package out and put it to the side.

Finally his mother finished and pulled out a dark blue sweater. Yarne stared at it, confused.

“You seemed really anxious the other day and some of the man-spawn in camp told me that sweaters can feel comforting, especially in the colder months. I know our fur helps with the cold but maybe just the cloth itself is what’s soothing.”

Yarne picked up the sweater, feeling the soft but heavy weight of it in his hands. He thought of Cherche’s laugh. 

“Did Cherche help you?” He asked tentatively testing the arms of the sweater.  
“She lent the fabric and showed me how to cut the longer sleeves, yes.”  
“Do you not like it?” Panne asked, concern briefly flickering across her face.

“No mother, it’s perfect.” Yarne replied, delicately pulling the sweater over his ears, he noticed that the neck hole was wide enough to comfortably stretch over his head without catching on his ears or hair like some garments did.

“I have something for you as well”, Yarne after he put the sweater on fully, gesturing to the package he brought.  
His mother sniffed the package somewhat warily, “You did not need to wrap it” She replied, but nonetheless, Panne seemed to relish tearing away the outer layers of paper until she was holding a matching purple sweater.

“I was worried that you would get sick from the cold, which in hindsight is silly because you know, the fur and everything but yeah”. Yarne trailed off as his mother carefully examined the sweater before throwing it on and blinking back tears.

“I’ll treasure it, thank you.”  
In a rare show of affection she hugged him tight. When she pulled away any sign of wetness in her eyes was gone, misplaced by delight and mischievousness.

"Well now, since neither of us has the cold to worry about anymore, I suppose we might as well practice some drills in the snow, since you lost so pitifully during our race the other night." She replied, staring Yarne down before laughing at his sputtering indignant protests.  
"Heh, got you" She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, no bunny puns, I don't know whether I'm ashamed or proud of myself. Happy New Year.


End file.
